


Growing Hot

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bulges and Nooks, Choking, Clawing, Dry grinding, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hickeys, Homestuck - Freeform, Human/Troll, I made this whole tired, Kinky, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pressed against each other, Sex, Ship, Short Story, Slapping, Touching, Undressing, dick - Freeform, hot and steamy, johnkat - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He felt his body grow hotter and his cheeks grow redder as John’s warm tongue explored his mouth, even though it already was his second home.





	Growing Hot

Karkat moaned as John’s strong arms fiercely pushed him into the wall. His whole body was hot and he felt his bulge wriggle in his pants, it wanted to get out, but that would be later. Now he was enjoying the moment.

John pressed himself onto him, their bare chests touching, and he let his tongue run around Karkat’s gray collarbone, already filled with bruises, clawing and slight bite marks from previous sessions of their hot nights together. Before he knew it one of his warm hands ran across his back while John worked his way upward and before he knew it their lips locked.

He felt his body grow hotter and his cheeks grow redder as John’s warm tongue explored his mouth, even though it already was his second home.

Their tongues battled for the dominance, and Karkat felt John’s teeth, lightly yet playfully biting his tongue, which just made him even more read, it was like steam was being released into the air.

He felt something hard poking him and at once knew that it was John’s hard dick inside of the boxers, so he carefully moved an inch so that his own bulge touched it through the fabric. Something a bit hard rubbing against his bulge was everything and he felt his his nook was beginning to drip, staining his boxers in the process, but fuck it. It was sex.

He moved his hips slightly and moaned at the pleasure from the rubbing, while John himself was moved his hands towards Karkat’s neck, choking him for a few seconds.

Karkat was completely out of breath, he felt a slight pain and his mind wanted to go into panic for not getting enough air, but it also made him more turned on. It felt good and it was so fucking hot, so he tried to turn his neck a bit so that John’s strong hands would make the grip a little stronger.

Sadly the hands left his neck, and even though it was a relief to breathe again he wanted more, he wanted more John.

They ended their kiss and as their lips parted a strand of spit began to run down Karkat’s lip, and he quickly licked his lips.

“Take off your pants you idiot”, the redblood demanded as he himself ripped his boxers off and threw them to the other side of the room, exposing his red squirming bulge and his heated nook, dripping with juices.

He sat down on the floor, back against the wall as he spread his legs, the waiting for more pleasure was a painful torture. He wanted John’s dick inside him now. He wanted to be pounded so hard so that he wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks. Not wanted, he NEEDED it. Sweat beads were already forming on his face as just the thought of what would occur made him so hot so that he almost cummed. Yes, cumming only from fantasies, that soon would be reality.

John removed his boxers and his erection sprang free, dick already dripping with lots of precum. He leaned in closer, his dick touching his bulge, flesh on flesh before he guided it down towards Karkat warm red nook, it was heated and the only thing it craved was dick.

As it’s craving was fulfilled he let out a scream in pure pleasure as he felt the familiar thrusting from John’s hard shaft that always made him go over the edge along with a hard slap on his leg, it made quite the noise. After a few minutes this time would not be an exception, and then would be lying beside each other in a sweaty pile, filling the air was hot steamy sex.

Oh yes, this was the best thing he knew.


End file.
